


Cherry Delight

by SansyFresh



Series: Gran and the Big Bad Wolves [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Gran has many secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Its more Gran!, Living in a shady area, Panic Attacks, Reader is Nonbinary, Reader is an OC, You get to see a couple of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Fell is home alone, and he's definitely not anxious about it. Most definitely not.





	Cherry Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Its more Gran!! I hope this fills your hunger for more of these good bois, Blue lol and everyone else that's been enjoying this series!

The light from the rising sun filtered through the window, though if he’d looked outside Fell was sure he’d see the piled trash and homeless humans that lived in the alley beside the building. He didn’t bother, rinsing the suds from his hands as he basked in the simple light. It was warm, much warmer than the apartment, his bones shivering a little from the difference as he turned away. 

He would be alone for the next three days, his brother on a trip to a science expo a few states away. Fell wasn’t exactly anxious about Red’s safety on the trip; Sans and Blue were going with him, with Razz as an escort. The smallest Sans didn’t do much with science any longer, but he was interested in it enough to tag along as protection for the other three. And really, his brother could take care of himself for the most part, so there was little to be concerned about on that end.

Really what made him anxious was being alone in these damned apartments for an extended amount of time. Gran had talked down the miscreants in the lobby those weeks ago, but there was no telling what they might plan when the old timer wasn’t aware. Surely Gran didn’t have eyes in the back of their head, as much as they seemed to.

Fell cursed, turning back to the list of ingredients he’d placed on the table. He tried to focus on the amounts and items listed, though his mind kept drifting back to wondering if the front door was secure, or if the bedroom windows were locked. He’d wanted to board them, just as an extra measure of security, but when he’d asked permission of the man who owned the building, the timid creature had quietly told him he’d sacrifice their deposit if he did. 

His hands had begun to shake as he gathered up the items for the cranberry and pecan bread he had planned to make, hoping for a sufficient distraction from everything but the more his hands shook, the longer he stared off into the distance, his breath quickening…

He slammed the pan that had been in his hands down on the counter, marching to the front door and slipping on his boots before unlocking and opening the door. His surroundings blurred a little, until he found himself knocking a little harder than necessary on Gran’s door. Realizing where he was and what he’d done in his panicked state, Fell nearly ran back down to his apartment, the sound of a lock being undone the only thing keeping him in his spot. The door inched open, a suspicious looking Gran peering out before their face lit up, the door opening all the way to reveal them wearing a flowery, purple jumpsuit. 

“Hello there, youngin’! How are ya this fine day?” They looked him up and down for a moment, and, seemingly as if reading his anxiety from the sweat on his bones, nodded to themself. “Not as good as could be, am I right?”

Fell stared at them for a moment, glancing back down the hallway as if he could escape that way before he meagerly nodded. “I have… been better.”

They nodded again, sympathy on their face as they nodded back into their apartment. “Let me grab a few things and we’ll head on over to yer’s, alright kiddo?” 

Fell nodded, watching as they moved back into their apartment, but was surprised as they didn’t shut the door behind them. Instead they disappeared off into the kitchen, leaving the door wide open for him to come in and do whatever he wished with their possessions. He could steal their most valuable items and leave, and there was likely very little they could do to stop him. 

Instead of doing any of that, Fell stepped inside, peering around with a curious air. The walls were covered with cork boards covered in maps and old passport papers, posters of faraway places and paintings, as well as bookcases filled to the brim with old hardbacks and what looked like journals. It was the possessions of an explorer, someone with great knowledge and wisdom who’d apparently seen the world in their long life. 

A kind of respect, newer than what he’d had before, filled him for this... Gran. It felt strange, to hold such respect for a human, but they’d well earned it. 

Soon enough they came back with a “Ready to go when you are!” and a two bags full of who knew what in their hands. Fell nodded, moving back out into the hall and watching as they dutifully shut and locked their door before shuffling down the hallway. They made surprising time for their age, stopping only once a few doors down from his own apartment to leave one of the bags (seemingly filled to the brim with fresh fruits and vegetables) on the door knob of it. 

“Won’t someone steal it?” Fell didn’t bother being polite, a little confused horror in him at the thought of just leaving supplies in the open like that.

Gran winked at him, nodding back to the door as they continued on, remaining bag clenched tightly in their fists. “Don’t worry none about that, she needs the food and the other youngin’s here know well better than ta steal from ‘er.” Almost mumbling, they added, “I made sure ‘o that.”

They came to Fell’s apartment door, Fell unlocking each lock with a click before opening the door and allowing them in. Gran peered around, innocently curious at the sparse furnishings and his own bookcase of novels, though they kept their opinions to themself as they toddled to the kitchen. Fell followed after taking care of the door, watching carefully as they set their bag down on the kitchen table, fishing out a jar of some kind of red fruit, a tupperware of what looked to be white cream, and a premade pie crust. 

Confused, Fell stepped closer. “What is that fruit? Or is it a vegetable?”

Gran peered up at him through their glasses, cackling after seemingly making sure he wasn’t pulling their leg. “These’r cherries! You mean to tell me ya ain’t never had a cherry before, sonny?”

Fell shook his head, Gran continuing to cackle as they opened the jar and spooned out a small, round, red  _ thing _ . “Here then, you try this and see how ya like it.”

Fell took the spoon, stared hard at it for a moment before glancing up at a delighted Gran, before popping the thing in his mouth. Sweet tartness burst over his tongue, and, after a long moment of chewing, he swallowed. 

Gran laughed heartily at the blush on his face as he admitted he liked it.


End file.
